Two-Sided Feelings?
by Kyandy
Summary: Mary and Jack has been close friends since their meeting. But, recently Mary feel weird around Jack, unconscious about her feelings. What happen when one day Jack ask her one easy question? That one day will take Mary's relationship to the next level. K Rating. Mary x Jack, HM FOMT. I'm not good at summaries . Mind R&R?


**Jack x Mary, set on Mineral Town. I do not own Harvest Moon and the characters.  
** **I really like this ship, but I found very little stories, so I decided to make my own :)  
** **Inspired a little by Kimi ni Todoke. Please forgive me for grammar errors. I'm not a native ^ 7 ^**

* * *

It's a clear summer day. The young librarian is watering the flowers outside of the library. The library is closed today, it means she have some free time until she have to accompany her mother for errands.

A few minutes passed, Mary saw a tall figure walking from afar. "I-it's Jack.." she mumbled. Mary never took a liking to any of the bachelors in Mineral Town, until this young farmer arrived.

Since the first time he visited the library, Mary has always been really nervous around Jack. She's afraid that Jack can't accept her the way she is. As time passes, they become closer and closer, and Mary become more confident around social actions. But, only now she is actually shaking when meeting him. She had never experienced this kind of feeling before.

She knows that Jack is the "Town Prince". He has that good looks, a hard worker, and he is also very kind. She also knows she is not the only girl who has became the victim of his 'charms', except Karen and Ann. Karen already gone steady with Rick and Ann.. well, the rumors said that she took a liking on Cliff. Yet, this "Prince Charming" became her best friend. She always wondered why he ever did.

"Mary!" The young librarian jumped. She was shaking, don't know what to do or how to react. "Mary..? Are you okay?" Jack leaned his face closer to hers. Mary's face is now bright red, she leaned backward to keep her personal space. "I-i'm fine! Really!" She looked at the ground, wishing that this would be over already. "You sure?" Jack leaned his face closer to Mary's one more time, which made Mary blushed yet again. "I am!" She answered while keeping her distance away from him.

An awkward silence came to the atmosphere. Mary don't have the courage to leave him while Jack is searching for a new conversation topic. "H-how's your day?" Mary blurted out without her knowing. She instantly hide her face behind her watering pot she's holding, regretting why she said that. "It's been great.." Jack answered while scratching his head. Another awkward breeze pass by, for a few minutes on. She really want to break the ice, so does Jack.

Jack has finally have the courage to start the conversation, "Mary, do you have a moment?" He said. "I do! I don't have anything to do after this." Mary smiled while blushing softly. "Then, would you, um.. go to the beach with me.. perhaps?" Mary flushed with her mouth slightly opened. "J-just the.. two of us?" She asked. Jack smiled, "Yep. I'll treat you an ice cream in Kai's shack."

Mary took a deep thought. _'It's a date, isn't it? I'm actually... having a date with Jack?'_

She looked at the clear air, while thinking all of the possibilities might happen in their 'date'. "So? Would you like to come?" Mary was woken up from her imaginary land. "I would love to!"

Jack's face brighten up when he heard Mary's answer. A cute smile is shown on his face, "Great! I'll see you in a moment.. I want to prepare.. things."  
Mary shook her head and hurriedly go inside the house. As soon as she closed the door, she repeatedly jumped in joy.. Until she realized that her parents were staring at her.

Basil stared at her with confused looks, teasing her a bit, "What kind of book this time?" Anna laughed while continuing her unwashed dishes. Her parents actually used to this kind of reaction of Mary's. The difference is this time is not caused by a certain book. Mary blushed while remembering the things Jack said earlier. Basil and Anna stared on each other with their mouth open. They has never been experienced this kind of reaction before. They know this time is not a book. Anna smirked, remembering the regular visitor of the library, which is Jack. She knew that Jack and Mary is very close friends. She also knew that Mary have a little soft spot for this young farmer.

"What did you and Jack talked about outside, Mary?" Mary gasped. _'I can't talk right now, Mom!'_ She thought. She quickly ran upstairs, and then stopped in front of the door, "It's a date!" She yelled, the quickly got into her room.

A few minutes later, Mary went downstairs to meet her 'date'. She flushed when her mother gave her cookies and whispered in her ear, "Good luck, honey." She then went outside and found Jack right before he knocked the door.

"Oh!"

"Are you all set?" Jack smiled while asking her. _'Gosh, Jack! Don't give me that smile!'_ She blushed, and then shook her head. They strolled around town.. They met Ellen and stu, and chatted a bit. Mary saw two people moving towards them, running.

 _'Oh no.. Karen and Ann? Why didn't I saw this coming?'_ Mary hide herself behind Jack's tall figure.

"Well,well, what do we have here?" Karen put her hands on her hips, staring on us. "Hey, hey! Are you guys on a date? Wow, I didn't know you guys were a couple! What did I miss?" Ann shouted, really loud. That line made Mary blushed even harder. Karen stepped on Ann's foot. "Hey! What was that for?" Ann punched lightly on Karen's shoulder. "Ann.. They were having a picnic! Can't you see..?" Karen blinked on Ann while pointing on the basket Mary is holding. Ann quickly made an 'Ohh' and blinked back, "I see.. It would be fun but then I would ruin the _'best friends'_ time. Well, see ya!" Ann said the 'bestfriends' with a tone and quickly ran away with Karen, giggling.

After a quick stroll and a few chats, they finally arrived at the beach. Mary were really nervous all this time she didn't really listen what Jack was saying. She only answered with a quick "Yeah"

They actually arrived on time to see the sunset. Mary stood on the steps with her mouth open. She went to the beach often, but rarely see a sunset this beautiful.

 _'Maybe because I see it with Jack...'_

"Do you want an ice cream?" Jack popped her deep thoughts. Mary happily agreed. "I brought cookies too!" Mary lifted her basket. They spend the nice evening by telling each other stories while eating ice cream and cookies. Mary actually didn't feel nervous at this time.

"Can I ask you a question, Mary?" Jack asked while grabbing a cookie.

"Sure! What is it?" Jack shut his mouth for a moment. Mary looked at him with wondering eyes.

"Say, do you have someone you...like?" Jack blushed then faced away. "..like?" Mary suddenly felt her heart racing. "Yeah, like.. when you meet that special someone, you felt your heart racing.." Jack answered, but not looking at Mary's eyes. "Do you.. feel weird?" Jack thought for a while "Well, you can say it like that."

Mary had a deep thought. _'Do I really like Jack all this time? I do felt my heart racing around him at some times... Maybe I do...'_

"I.. do have someone I like." Mary blushed while answering. Jack, had a clue that she is think about this 'certain someone', turned blue "O-oh.. I see " He put a forced smile on his face. "Well, It's getting late. Should we get going?"

 _'Damn it, I could've had a chance...'_ he thought. He kicked the sand he stood on. Mary confused by Jack sudden mood swings.

 _'Maybe I said something weird..?'_ She really want to ask what's wrong, but it could make things worse, she thought.

"See you tomorrow, Mary" Jack said, then left her in front of the door.

Mary felt guilty about the stuff she said earlier. She don't like to see Jack like this.

"I'm sorry that I made you sad!" Mary blurted out. She looked at the ground. Jack stopped and stood on his place. He didn't realize that cold tears were running through his cheeks.

"You have someone you like..." He mumbled. Mary lifted her head, "Y-yeah.."

They we're silent for a few minutes, they could even hear a pin drop. Jack then realized the tears run through his cheeks. _'Guys shouldn't be crying at this time.. I'm such a wimp..'_ He thought. He realize that this is the moment. She has someone she likes, there's no reason to keep this feeling anymore...

"I like you, Mary."

He faced Mary. His face were serious, and Mary realized that this is no joke. "W-what?" She dropped the basket she's holding. "I like you. But... you liked someone else so I guess there's no point on liking you anymore. My feelings won't be returned by you." Jack hold his head while putting another fake smile.

"Good luck on your dream guy, Mary!" He left her alone.

Mary felt something wrong. She felt ache, not happiness.

 _'This is not right...'_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1 done! I actually want to fit it all to one chapter but I think it's a bit too much? I hope you guys enjoy it though!_**

 ** _Don't forget to rate and review!_**


End file.
